


On The Side

by mywickedtongue



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multiple Pairings, Past Relationship(s), media, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywickedtongue/pseuds/mywickedtongue
Summary: Life was going well. Your first studio film had debuted, you were dating your handsome co-star, Henry Cavill and you were about to present the first award at the Golden Globes. That is until you find out who you’ll be presenting with..





	1. Chapter 1

I was still pinching myself. I was currently sitting in a very swish limo third in line to the red carpet for the Golden Globes. I was wearing a gorgeous custom made Ralph & Russo dress and sitting next to a god-like man. Superman himself was rubbing circles on my palm trying to quell my nerves.

“How do you feel, darling? Still ‘shitting bricks’ as you so eloquently put it?” he teased focusing his megawatt smile at me. Those bicuspids making his appearance almost devilish.

“The bricks have definitely been downgraded.” I chuckled. “Thank you, babe.” I said as I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out at the passing sea of camera flashes. 

“We’re next up Mr Cavill.” our driver informed Henry. I took a deep, calming breath. This was the biggest event I had attended since the release of my first studio film. An epic romance filmed on the moors of Scotland with the man at my side. After starring in a few indies I had secured my first leading role which had swept me on to the other side of the world filming a wild romance that ended up seeping into my real life. Henry was too hard to resist with his smooth British accent and charm. Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous and had a body that didn’t quit.

Now here I was at an awards show I’d only dreamed of attending with the man of my dreams. “You ready?” He asked as the door to the limo was opened.

“As I’ll ever be.” I breathed. All of my senses were assaulted at once as I stepped from the car. I was almost blinded by the flashes of bulbs and deafened from the screams of the spectators. “I guess your a hit, Superman.” I laughed.

“Something I’ll never get used to.” Henry replied as he took my arm in his. Besides the enormous scale of it the red carpet was pretty standard fare. You’ve done one, you’ve done them all. I was more nervous about presenting on such an international stage. I had just started the press tour of my film The Goodnight Girl and so had been invited to present tonight. Not alone, thank god. I was set to present with Armie Hammer whom I was so excited to meet after falling for him in Call Me By Your Name.

As I traversed the carpet with Henry we both fielded the usual questions “Henry, Maddox, is it safe to say your love story has translated off screen?”, “Maddox, how is Hollywood treating you so far?” etc etc. The whole time Henry held on to me keeping me calm. He was my rock. As we entered through the doors of the Beverly Hilton I let out a relieved sigh. 

“How was it?” Henry asked, eyes shining down at me.

“Easier than I expected. However I still have to present in front of hundreds of people.” I laughed nervously.

“You’re going to knock ‘em dead, kid.” He beamed.

We were ushered into the main ballroom with the rest of those around us and before I was able to take my seat with Henry a very overwhelmed looking woman with an earpiece and a clipboard rushed up to me.

“Miss Swann?” she asked.

“Ah, yeah that’s me.”

“I’m so sorry to collect you so soon but Armie has come down with food poisoning so we need you to quickly meet and prepare with his replacement.” she apologised.

“Oh wow ok. Sure. I guess I’ll see you later.” I said biting my lip turning to Henry.

“You’re going to be amazing, darling. Just breathe.” He whispered kissing behind my ear. And with not a second to spare I was whisked away backstage.

“Who, um, who am I presenting with?” I asked as she hurried me to the green room.

“Well it was totally last minute but we actually managed to secure Sebastian Stan. Lucky you.” she giggled waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I felt like the air had been punched out of my lungs as I stopped frozen in my tracks.

“You’re kidding me?” I choked.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked obviously shocked that I could possibly have an aversion to the man. Because who could possibly not fall instantly for Sebastian. He was dangerously charming, had a wicked sense of humour and handsome to boot. But that was just my problem. This man had already worked those charms on me to utter success. He had also however, completely shattered me. My first serious relationship. My first love. And my first broken heart.

“This is a joke right? Am I being Punk’d? Wait, fuck, that show doesn’t even exist anymore. Please tell me you misread the name, or something.” I begged. 

“Uh, no. Is there a problem? Because he seemed delighted when he was told he was presenting with you.” 

“Oh my god, this can’t be happening.” I breathed, bending over trying to regulate my breathing and stop the lights dancing in front of my eyes.

“I’m so sorry Miss Swann, there’s nothing that can really be done. You’re presenting the first award. Do you, do you need some water or something?”

“Or something.” I mumbled. “No, no I’m fine. It’s fine. Everything is fine.” I stood up straight and took a deep, calming breath. “ So where do I go then? Through here?” I asked pointing to the door ahead of me.

“Yes, ma’am. We’ll come get you in twenty minutes.” And then she left me alone. Standing on the other side of the door to the man I now loathed.

“Well this should be fun” I laughed bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost three years since the last time I saw Sebastian. This was not how I had planned to see him again. I mean sure, I look pretty damn good tonight and I have a gorgeous guy on my arm but I would have liked to be a little more prepared. Like a thousand times more. Well here goes I thought to myself as I opened the door. As soon as I stepped through he was on his feet. I think we were both speechless as we just stood there staring at each other. Oh god, he looked so good. I hadn’t seen him with a beard really before and damn it looked good on him. His hair was shorter but still as sexy as ever. And his eyes. God those eyes, they could bring a woman to her knees. After what felt like a millennia he said my name. Fuck I forgot how much I loved hearing him say it.

“Maddy, how, uh, how are you?” He stammered. And then I saw him visibly flinch as my eyes changed.

“‘How am I?’ Really? That’s the first thing you have to say to me?” I hissed, full of fire.

“I know, fuck, I don’t know the right thing to say here. I’m sorry…for everything.” He dropped his gaze looking defeated. Dammit he knows I can’t resist it when he looks like a lost puppy. Nope, I’m not going to give in so easily. He doesn’t get off that quickly.

I sighed breaking the silence, “Look, we have a job to do. So how about we both be professionals, get it over and done with and then we never have to speak to or see each other again?”

“No.”

“What?” I asked confused.

“No, I don’t want to never see you again.”

“Seb.” I warned. Apparently the use of his nickname is enough hope for him as he strides forward grabbing my hands tightly.

“Maddy.” He breathed against my neck, taking in my scent. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“Please stop.” I whimpered. “I can’t do this right now.” I said, pushing him away from me. “Please, just don’t. This isn’t fair to me.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” he said backing away, hands up in a gesture of surrender. “You look gorgeous by the way.” He smiled shyly trying to break the silence that had followed.

“Thanks.” I mumbled looking down at my dress “You look, alright yourself, I guess.” He laughed out loud then, light shining behind his eyes.

“Don’t strain yourself or anything.”

“This is your two minute call guys.” The woman with the earpiece called through the door.

“Fuck. I totally forgot what we were here for.”

“You nervous?” he asked me.

“Uh, yah. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Don’t worry, it’s easy. You just have to read what’s on the teleprompter and flirt a little. Not hard for you.”

“Real cute, Stan.” I huffed.

“Yeah, I know I am.” He winked. I almost smiled back at him but as much as I loved him when he was playful like this I still felt sick being around him. I think he could sense it when he looked at me.

“Honestly, it’s simple. Plus they haven’t changed any your dialogue except for Armie’s name. You’ll kill it.”

“Right. Thanks.”

It all went by like a blur. I remember walking out with Sebastian’s arm on my waist. I remember reading my lines as he traced shapes on my exposed skin giving me goosebumps. I also remember him sweeping me back offstage as the next two presenters walked on stage. Suddenly we were behind a curtain in a very confined space, his hands on my hips, holding me tight. “What are you doing, Sebastian?” I breathed, my breasts heaving.

“I just need a moment, before we split up and you try to avoid me for the rest of our lives.” The look he was giving me was intense. I could see the pain in his eyes.

“Sebastian.” As his name left my mouth his lips were on mine. Hard and full of passion. I gasped and he took the opportunity to lick his tongue into my mouth. I felt myself crumbling into his embrace and he soon had me pushed up against the wall, his knee between my thighs. The kiss was all teeth and tongues as he possessed my mouth. I felt my self grinding down onto his thigh as he pushed his body even harder against mine.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” He groaned as he started kissing down my neck where he knew I loved it most. “God, I’ve missed you baby.” My breath hitched in my throat as his hands started exploring under the slit of my dress. I actually heard myself whine as his fingers brushed over my lace covered clit. “Fuck, you’re so wet baby, I can smell you from here.”

“Jesus christ, Seb.” I moaned.

“Miss Swann?” all of a sudden we both froze. “Are you back here? Mr Cavill is looking for you.

“Fuck!” I hissed pulling apart quickly from Sebastian. I felt like an ice cold bucket of water had been thrown over me.

“Superman?” Sebastian whispered, still breathing heavily. I pulled myself out of his embrace and tried to fix my dress and hair so I didn’t look like I’d almost been fucked.

“Yeah, Im here. Tell him I’ll be right out please?” I asked. I turned to Sebastian. “This never happened. I don’t know what came over me. This was not an invitation back into my life.” I warned him sternly.

“Bullshit, you wanted this just as bad as I did.”

“No, Seb. I’m with someone. And he can’t ever know this happened. If you say anything to anyone I’ll kill you.” And with that I ducked through the curtain leaving him there, aroused and frustrated.

“Darling, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. I wanted to congratulate you. You were amazing up there. No one could take there eyes off you. Especially the guy you presented with.” Henry chuckled as he embraced you.

“His name’s Sebastian. It’s not important. Thanks baby.” I halfheartedly smiled into his broad chest. “How about we get back to our table and take advantage of the free booze? I definitely need a drink.”


	3. Chapter 3

I felt sick as Henry held onto me at the afterparty. He couldn’t stop singing my praises when little did he know I was just _in flagrante delicto_ with another man. I was beating myself up as to whether I should tell him or not. There really was no need, right? I mean, it’s never going to happen again. It was a stupid moment of weakness and when I think about it more and more I realised Sebastian had taken advantage of me. I was running on high amounts of adrenaline. He surely knew I couldn’t control my actions. Except that I’m a grown woman. And I did it because it felt good. Not good, amazing. I had forgotten how skilled his mouth was. And how sexy he was saying all manner of sinful things. _Fuck_ , I’m truly _fucked_.

I just had to make it to the end of the night without anymore unwelcome interactions and head home to my sweet, safe life with my sweet, safe boyfriend. That should be easy, right? I mean, he’s probably not even at the same party.

I found my way to the bar and welcomed the familiar burn of tequila slide down my throat as I scanned the room. So far, so good. Maybe I’ll just hang out here with my close friend Jose Cuervo.  
“You always had an affinity for the cheap stuff.” My back stiffened as I heard his familiar smooth drawl close to my ear. His hot breath on my neck.

“I thought I told you to stay away from me.” I snarled.

“I’ve never been any good with rules, baby. You of all people should know that.”

“Something I’d rather forget.”

“You want to forget that time in my trailer? When I let you ride my face for the first time?”

“ _Stop it_.”

“No, that’s not what you were screaming out.” He grinned wickedly “It was more along the lines of..”

“I get it. Fuck, do you really think this is the best approach, Sebastian?” I turned to him and held him with a hard stare. “You think if you keep saying all these filthy things I’m just going to forget everything and fall back into bed with you? So you can just do it all again? I’ve learned my lesson with you and I’ll never make that mistake again.” I could feel the fire burning in my veins fuelled by my anger and tequila.

“ _Baby_ , please, let me explain. I’m so sorry..”

“Sorry’s not going to cut it, Seb. There’s nothing you will ever say to me that will make it ok. You fucked up, royally. So that’s it, end of story. You can’t come back from this.” He looked like a man defeated, all the energy had been sucked from his body. And that was the exact moment Henry decided to make an appearance.

“Maddox, I was wondering were you’d snuck off to my love.” He looked from me to Sebastian, clearly picking up on the awkward tension between the two of us. “Uh, hi, I’m Henry.” He extended his hand to Sebastian who seemed to stare at it for a millisecond too long. And then all of a sudden he was charming Sebastian again as he shook Henry’s hand.

“Sebastian.” He smiled. “Great to meet you.”

“Have I interrupted something?” Henry asked looking between the two of us.

“Just old friends catching up.” Seb replied.

“Oh, well it’s always nice meeting one of Maddox’s friends. Where do you two know each other from?”

“We actually met through mutual friends who set us up on a blind date that went terribly.” Seb laughed.

“Really? And you have stayed friends since?”

“No.” I replied.

“We uh, we actually lost touch a couple of years ago. Tonight is the first time we’ve seen each other since.”

“Well as lovely as it has been jogging down memory lane with you, I’ll leave you to your own devices. Henry and I weren’t really planning on staying for very long. He has an early flight tomorrow.”

“Going home before midnight? That doesn’t sound like the Maddox I know. You were always the life of the party. No one could keep up.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know anymore. I’ve done a lot of growing up since then.” I felt Henry shift uncomfortably next to me. I had to end this interaction before Henry reads too much into the whole situation. “Always a pleasure, Sebastian. Have you called the car, baby?” I asked turning all my attention to Henry and snuggling in to him for added affect.

“Just about to. Sebastian, nice meeting you, man.” With that he kissed my cheek and motioned that he was going to call the car service.

“You and Superman seem to be leading a pretty dull life.” Sebastian smirked lazily.

“Shut up. This is what being mature looks like. He takes care of me and I take care of him.”

“ _Thrilling_.” I violently rolled my eyes at him. “I’m sorry. I’m being an ass. Let me make it up to you. Come to my place for dinner tomorrow night.” I almost choked on my own tongue at the proposition. “No seriously, no funny business. I’ll make you're favourite meal, it’s still breakfast food right?” he grinned. “And we can discuss… _everything_. We never got closure. Maybe this way we can.”

“Well, you do know I’m a sucker for closure. And breakfast food.”

“Yes, ok great. Great.” I could see him trying not to seem too overly enthusiastic which was entirely too endearing. “I’m staying at Chris’ while I’m here. Do you still remember the address?”

“I do.”

“Perfect, come over at say, seven?”

“Seven.” I agreed. “Don’t make me regret this, Sebastian. You’re lucky I’m giving you this chance. Especially after the stunt you pulled tonight.” I felt like I could actually see the sincerity in his eyes when he promised to be good. Maybe he did want to fix things, or maybe I’m a fool who falls too easily for his charms. Either way we’ll see I guess.

“You ready to roll, babe?” Henry asked, rejoining us.

“Yeah, let’s go. Goodbye, Seb.”

“Bye, kitten.” He whispered as he kissed my cheek gently. I tried suppress the shiver that ran through me at the mention of Sebastian’s favourite pet name for me and all the scintillating memories it evoked. And I knew the bastard had done it on purpose.


	4. Chapter Four

I could feel the most amazing sensations deep in my core as I slowly started to wake up. I slowly opened and focused my eyes on a breathtaking sight; a pair of bright blue eyes looking straight at me from between my legs as my gorgeous boyfriend was slowly licking stripes up my entrance.

 

“ _Henry._ ” I moaned clutching at his curls. He responded by groaning as he started to suck on my clit. “ _Oh my god._ ” I breathed, arching my back as he pressed my hips back down on the bed with his large hand. “Oh fuck, baby. I’m already so close.” That’s when he pushed two fingers into my slick heat and curled them upwards. “Fuck!” 

 

“You going to cum for me, angel?” 

 

“ _Yes, yes_. Oh god, don’t stop, _please_. Fu-fuck.” I gripped the headboard behind me with my other hand as my hips tried to buck against his mouth. With one last curl of his finger I broke. As I came down I softly stroked his hair as he lapped up my juices.

 

“Good morning, baby.” He grinned wolfishly.

 

“Good morning indeed.” I laughed. “What brought that on? You’ve never woken me up like that before.”

 

“Thought I’d give you a goodbye kiss before I left.” I realised as he straightened up he was fully dressed.

 

“You don’t want anything in return?” I frowned.

 

“No, my cars coming any second.”

 

“Really? Why didn’t you wake me earlier? We could have made love before you go.”

 

“I thought I’d let you sleep in a little.” He offered.

 

“That’s a little weird, Henry.”

 

“What? Why are you making such a big deal out of this, Maddy?”

 

“Because I find it odd that you don’t want to fuck your girlfriend before you leave for a whole month.”

 

“Your being ridiculous. I don’t have time for this. My car’s just around the corner. Are you going to kiss me goodbye or should I just leave?” 

 

“I’m not being ridiculous. You were too tired to do anything last night. It’s been over a week since we’ve slept together and now we won’t be able to for another four weeks. Why don’t you want to have sex with me, Henry?” I started fearing the absolute worst.

 

“I’m about to get on a ten hour flight and you’re doing this now?”

 

“You’re not going to answer me?”

 

“No I’m not because you’re being childish and I’m leaving. I’ll call you when I land.” He brushed a quick kiss on my cheek and with that he walked out of our bedroom to the car that had just pulled up outside our house.

 

“ _Henry!”_ I shouted after him but he had already gone.

 

 

x

 

I found myself standing outside of Chris Evans’ house on the precipice of ringing the doorbell or just getting the fuck out of there. I knew this wasn’t safe territory after the mess of a fight that was this morning. I felt sick wondering why Henry hadn’t been intimate with me for so long. We used to have sex at least once a day. He was usually insatiable. So what had changed? So many questions kept swirling through my mind like; was I the reason he didn’t want to be with me that way? Or was there someone else? My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened revealing Sebastian on the other side.

 

“So are you going to stay out here all night or are you actually going to come in at some point?” he queried quirking his brow with his signature smirk.

 

“Hello, Sebastian.” I deadpanned, unimpressed with how humorous he found himself.

 

“What’s up, buttercup?” He frowned crossing his arms, realising something was eating away at me.

 

“Nothing. Just a long day. Nothing that this bottle of wine won’t fix.” I handed him the wine as I walked inside.

 

“Wine and hash browns.”

 

“I knew I came here for a reason.” I smiled broadly at him.

 

“There’s my girl. I’ve missed that beautiful smile.” I turned on my heel stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Ok, a few ground rules. I’m not your girl, you don’t get to tell me ‘I’m beautiful’ or ‘you miss me’ or any crap like that ok? We need boundaries.”

 

“Why, are you afraid you’ll fall for my irresistible charms, darling?”

 

“And no pet names.”

 

“That I will not abide. The other stuff I’ll try to tone down but I make no promises.” 

 

“Your incorrigible.” I sighed.

 

“And you love it.” He grinned wickedly.

 

“Just take me to the hash browns, Stan.”

 

 

x

 

Dinner had gone quite smoothly. After my initial frostiness had melted away it had actually been a lot of fun reminiscing on old times. 

 

“So how long are you planning on staying in LA?” I asked him as I took a sip of my merlot.

 

“Well it’s all a bit up in the air at the moment. I fly back home at the end of the week but i’m pretty sure I’m coming back for a few weeks for a project that’s been stalled. You know how that shit goes.” He shrugged nonchalantly as he ate what had to be his eighth piece of bacon.

 

I pushed my chair back from the table and stretched my arms above my head. “Wow, Seb. That was _so good._ ” As I looked back at him I noticed him staring at my chest but he flicked his eyes away as soon as he’d been caught.

 

He cleared his throat, “More wine?”

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” I replied as I started to clear the table. As I walked past him to the kitchen he grabbed my wrist.

 

“Leave it. I’ll clean up later.”

 

My wrist burned at his touch. “You cooked me a feast. At least let me return the favour.”

 

“You hate dishes.” He laughed.

 

“I really fucking do but that’s how grateful I am.”

 

“How about we compromise? You sit and have another drink with me and then I’ll join you to wash up in the kitchen.”

 

“You trying to get me drunk, Seb?” I quirked my eyebrow at him.

 

“Just well lubricated.” He grinned.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

“No not that kind.. well? If your into it I’d happily oblige.”

 

“Oh it’d be an obligation for you?” I laughed as I set the dishes I was carrying back on the table.

 

“You’re never an obligation, gorgeous.”

 

“One glass. And no funny stuff.” I pointed at him as I sat on the couch in the living room. Seb brought the bottle and both glasses over as he joined me, filling my glass to the rim. “I said no funny stuff, mister!” I laughed at him.

 

“What?” He feigned innocence. “You’re Australian, this is like a standard pour for your type.”

 

“Haha, sure.” I accepted the wine from him and we just sat and stared at each other for a while until I started to get uncomfortable under his gaze. I cleared my throat and looked out at Chris’ spectacular view. Although I was no longer looking at him I could feel his eyes raking over my body like a heat ray. “Stop.” I whispered.

 

“Stop what?” he asked.

 

“Looking at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” he shrugged.

 

“Like you’re ready for dessert.” 

 

He bit his lip as a fire sparked in his eyes at my words. “I can’t help it. You’re just so delicious.” His voice had dropped over an octave and he started to lean towards me.

 

“ _Seb._ ” I sighed.

 

“Yes kitten?” He asked trailing his fingers across my collarbone. I felt my arousal start to pool between my legs. I had to close my eyes and take a breath to steady myself before I replied.

 

“This isn’t a good idea.”

 

“It’s not?” He was now stroking my neck with his nose as he inhaled my scent. “So sweet.” He whispered. I moaned and he pulled my mouth to him crashing his lips hungrily on mine. His lips were soft and yet his mouth was hard on mine. The kiss was hot and intense and I didn't want it to end. I felt his tongue swipe along my bottom lip and I opened them to allow him entrance into my mouth. He trailed his hands down my body, gripped my hips firmly and pulled me onto his lap. He groaned as I started to grind my heat onto his cock. I could feel him hardening beneath me and I whimpered as he started trailing bites and kisses down my neck. “God I’ve missed those sweet little sounds you make, baby.” He breathed. My clit throbbed and I was high on the friction between his jeans and my lace covered pussy. “Do you want to ride my thigh?” He asked, his voice husky. I nodded and he repositioned me over his left leg. I moaned, rubbing my clit on his jeans as I held onto his broad shoulders. The hard friction felt so fucking good as I hid my face in his neck. His fingers where gripping my hips hard enough that I’d have bruises in the morning as he helped me pick up the pace. My mouth started to hang open as I sped up, desperately seeking my release. “Come for me, kitten. Make a mess on my thigh.” He growled and then nipped at my neck and I felt the dam inside me burst as I screamed his name. 

 

As I started to come back down to earth I also started to come back to reality.

 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so sexy when you come.” His eyes were hooded as he looked at me with a lazy grin on his face.

 

“I’m so sorry, Seb. This was.. this was a mistake.” I peeled my body off of him and started to look around for my jacket and bag.

 

“What? Where are you going?” He jumped up from the couch and grabbed my body turning me to him.

 

“Let me go, Sebastian. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I keep letting myself get carried away with you.”

 

“So what’s so wrong about that?” He asked, eyes pleading.

 

“You know why.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Seb.. don’t.”

 

“It’s a simple question, Maddox. Are you in love with him?”

 

“No… but I’m close.” I saw the pain flash through his eyes and in that moment I had never hated myself more.

 

“So I still have time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait but I hope you guys like it


End file.
